FF 161: A Little Bit of Dean Goes a Long Way
by liaSonlovR
Summary: Liason. Complete. Read and Review!


_Hey everyone! Well, to make up for my last disaster of a FF, I've decided to do this one, so hopefully this is ok. When the prompt was posted, I already had the idea, but never really got the chance to write it all out._

**Things you need to know:** _Jason and Sam are still together, but none of the Manny business has happened, so that's not really important. Also, Liz is living in her studio. She has not married Lucky and does not have Cameron._

FF #161: A Little Bit of Dean Goes a Long Way…

Prompt: Dean Martin

"You_ can't_ be serious!"

Sam McCall stood there, hands on her hips, and glared furiously at Jason, who was standing still, looking out into the cool waters below where many bodies had been thrown in by his own bare hands – all right – _leather_ clad hands.

He couldn't risk getting caught.

But as he looked over to the brunette who was shaking with fury and surprise, he second guessed his last thought.

Maybe a night in the slammer wouldn't be so bad, compared to the wrath of the bed-jumping Ms. McCall. Or as the other occupant in the bed he had discovered called her, _"Booby-kins."_

And she thought she had the right to yell at him and be surprised? Jason snorted. Everything with this woman was so opposite and completely twisted – he started to wonder why he had ever fallen for that.

Over off in a near distance, a loud and off-pitch woman was clearly belting the song lyrics of "That's Amore" as if there was no tomorrow.

_In Napoli where love is king_

_When boy meets girl here's what they say…_

"Why would I tell you that it's over if I wasn't serious Sam?" Jason said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Her fury and annoyance growing by the minute, Sam glared darkly in the direction of the broken down building, and then brought back the dark look at Jason.

"But – But you said that we moved on," she sputtered. "I gave you my _word_ that I would never do it again! Doesn't that _mean_ something?"

Jason angrily muttered the last few words under his breath. "Your _word_? Come off it already! Your word means _shit_ to me. You honestly didn't see this coming? Or were you too blinded by those silicon-infested th-_things_ on your chest and the man who was panting next to you on our bed?"

Jason's cerulean eyes blazed with fury and deception, but not feeling a hint of remorse at all. All he could say to this relationship was good riddance.

_When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet_

_You're in love…_

"Jason! I – Oh SHUT UP ALREADY!" She threw her hands up in the air and screamed towards the small apartment whose light was on, and a small and slender figure was seen dancing carelessly across the room, stopping often to regain her balance.

As she was going to launch herself into a series of chenes, Elizabeth frowned. Was someone telling her to shutup? Her? Telling _HER_ to stop singing her favorite Dean Martin song? While she was trying to drown out the woman's wails?

Aw HELL no.

Tonight was her night, and no one was going to stop her from singing – well realistically speaking, belting – her favorite song and she'd be damned if she didn't do anything about it. She wasn't going to be pathetic and let everyone walk all over her like they did in the past. No, for once, she was going to stand up for herself.

She stalked over to the small window, angrily shoved the window up, and leaned her arms over the windowsill and yelled at the small figure on the right.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to be quiet! I've been hearing you wail and scream for the past half hour, and if I want to sing until my lungs get sore then I WILL. And if you say one more word about my Dean, so God help me I'll wring your neck you little –"

"Elizabeth?"

It was only a small whisper, but the wind gently carried the word straight to Elizabeth. Eyes wide open with embarrassment, Elizabeth slowly carried her sparkling blue eyes to the second figure standing at the docks.

She stammered. "O-Oh, Jason. I – ". She stopped herself. I what? I'm sorry? Hell no. That bitch had seen it coming.

She straightened and let her thin, yet toned arms drape at her sides. She lifted her chin proudly and said, "Would you mind taking your conversation elsewhere? I'm just trying to relax, and whoever it was down there," she stopped to turn her head towards Sam, who was standing there fuming, "that was yelling, was quite obviously disturbing my peace."

Jason shook his head and sighed. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. I guess this should've been handled privately."

He turned his head toward Sam and said, "You should go get your stuff. I need to get those sheets cleaned. Again," he added as stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Those were some dirty stains, weren't they."

Sam stepped forward and crossed her arms. "So that's it? It's over?" She snapped her fingers. "Just like that? Not even a second chance? God, you're becoming more like Sonny every day."

Jason shrugged. "It's over." He snapped his fingers, mimicking her. "Just like that."

Elizabeth hadn't moved from her spot near the window. Her brows furrowed together with confusion. Over? Jason and Sam? She let out a sigh. Well, at least Jason could be his own man again. She couldn't even talk to the man without that witch breathing down their necks. She was too clingy, and the more Elizabeth saw the woman, the more she began to think that all she was was a cheap whore looking to strike for gold.

And she had. With Jason Morgan. Too bad that was over now.

Sam had already left, leaving Jason standing there alone. He looked up to the studio and found Elizabeth still standing there, staring at him. He held her gaze for a moment, then looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

This wasn't exactly the way he had come here to offer her a bike ride.

"Sorry about that. I should've realized that our voices were getting a little too loud."

Elizabeth looked equally awkward and also embarrassed. "It's – It's all right. Partly my fault I guess. I – I guess I should've toned it down a bit." She looked down as a slight blush crept up to her porcelain cheeks.

Jason chuckled. "You never really were one for singing, especially carrying a tune."

Elizabeth whipped her head up as a free-spirited laugh escaped her rosy lips, leaving the sound to echo off into the dark night.

"Hey! You never complained about it before six years ago," she defended playfully.

"That's because you were too busy shoving soup down my throat," Jason shot back with a lopsided grin.

Elizabeth let out a small chuckle, and smiled. That was one of the best times in her life. Memories she would never forget.

Jason cleared his throat. "Well, the real reason I was here at the docks was because I wanted – I wanted to see if you would like to go for a ride…?"

Elizabeth gasped and suddenly disappeared from the window.

Jason frowned. As he began walking towards the entrance, the door burst open. Elizabeth ran toward him while putting on her old, yet prized leather jacket.

She went to the bike, put the helmet on, and found him still standing there, shaking his head and laughing.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and grinned. "Stop teasing me Morgan. Don't keep me waiting."

Jason walked over to her and revved the bike.

"Not anymore, Elizabeth," he whispered as the sound of the engine filled the silent night. "No more waiting."

Eh… so?


End file.
